


Excerpt 02 | Outfits.

by SparkyLulu



Series: Saudade | Excerpts [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/pseuds/SparkyLulu
Summary: Sister Imperator has prepared the Cardinal's new stage outfits and Copia doesn't really know what to think about them. He seeks the assistance of his best friend Rufus.





	Excerpt 02 | Outfits.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sourpatchkaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpatchkaro/gifts).



> This short drabble was written as part of the **Saudade AMA** in the **Fanfictissumam **Discord server as a gift for Karo. Takes place sometime after[ **Chapter 11: The Wall.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872259/chapters/36412092)****

In a modest chamber inside of the Ministry, Cardinal Copia stands frowning down at the outfits currently on display over his bed covers. He doesn't understand why Sister Imperator thought it would be a good idea at all but he now has no other choice but to try them on. Rufus observes him and Copia has a feeling the small rodent is silently questioning him while laughing on the insides of his small head.

"I will make a fool of myself, won't I?"

A slight squeal is the only response the Cardinal gets. He sighs before replying to the small rodent.

"I am not like him. I'm not going to run around like a sort of showman... Or a buffoon."

Rufus stares at Copia, apparently thinking differently.

"You think I'm a clown? The conductor of some freakshow?"

Another squeal.

"Huh... Well, yes, you have a point there. Still, I am not like him, I refuse to be like him."

Rufus blinks at the Cardinal. The rat knows his master is missing the point.

"This pants will be fucking tight, though."

If Rufus could have shrugged, Copia was sure the small rat would have done it.


End file.
